LOVE MINUS
by SunAEBi
Summary: Myungsoo: 'Aku mencintai seseorang, awalnya terpaksa memang, namun lama-kelamaan perasaan itu muncul secara sepihak. Keputusan yang paling kusesalkan adalah tak dapat menunjukkannya karena terlalu gengsi untuk dikatakan, hingga batas waktu senggang dan kejadian yang tak terduga, membuatku terpaksa menghilang.' (Kim Myungsoo/L, Daniel Henney)
1. Strange Things Comes Till The End

L memulai debutnya pada tahun 2010, ketika boyband Infinite mengeluarkan album, lagunya sangat diminati banyak orang. Hal itu membuat boyband ini meraih keuntungan yang sangat besar, penggemarnya pun bertambah. Pada tahun 2013 dan 2014 Infinite hadir di MAMA music award. Mereka tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong tetapi membawa penghargaan. 2014 pun dimulai dengan terkejutnya L dengan ucapan orang tuanya bahwa ia telah dijodohkan. Pada saat itu popularitasnya mulai menurun, ia sangat bingung dalam keadaan yang sedang dialami, akhirnya ia berencana untuk kabur dari perjodohan yang telah di gariskan. Tetapi tetap saja "Kurasa itu tidak bisa dihindarkan" pikirnya. Akhirnya keluarga kecilnya berunding. "Bagaimana bisa aku yang dijodohkan? Mengapa tidak Moonsoo?"

"Kau ini gila, Moonsoo itu masih dibawah usia" ibunya berkata dengan nada penuh penekanan sambil menepak kepala anaknya supaya sadar.

"Akh... Apakah ibu tidak pernah melihat drama? Kurasa itu wajar saja jika Moonsoo menjadi penggantiku." Myungsoo mengelus-elus kepalanya agar rasa sakitnya perlahan hilang.

Ayah nya menjawab dengan nada rendah "Tetap saja tidak bisa, sudah diputuskan bahwa yang dijodohkan adalah anak pertama."

"Apakah Ibu dan Ayah gila aku baru saja mendapat popularitas." L berlari ke kamarnya, ia segera mengemas barang-barangnya. Ketika ia ingin keluar pintu, kamarnya terkunci "Ibu...Ayah" teriaknya. "Aish" L menghentakkan punggungnya ke pintu, lalu mendudukan dirinya, kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, kemudian di akhir ia menjambak rambutnya kuat. "Ah" disituasi ini L jadi ingat kunci cadangan yang ditaruh di lacinya. KLEK,

Ia segera membuka pintu kamar dan menuju keluar rumah, ayah dan ibunya mencoba menghentikannya tapi langkah kakinya terus berjalan mengikuti sesuai dengan kata hatinya.

Ketika L membuka pagar rumah dan beranjak pergi, ia melihat beberapa pria ber-jas tepat di sebrang rumahnya membuat langkahnya terhenti. L yang mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal itu berusaha berlari, tetapi beberapa pria ber-jas itu malah berlari mengejarnya dan berusaha menangkapnya, untungnya ada mobil yang berhenti disampingnya. Orang yang berada di dalam mobil mengisyaratkan L untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan L berhasil meloloskan diri dari beberapa pria ber-jas yang mengejarnya berkat Sungjong, maknae member Infinite.

"Mengapa kau dibuntuti orang-orang aneh itu" tanya Sungjong dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ah i don't know" dengan nafas tersenggal L menjawab. Setelah deru nafasya normal ia baru menyadari sesuatu tertinggal "My Koper !" panik melanda sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hah, apakah kita harus kembali?" Sungjong jadi ikut merasa tegang.

"Aniyaaa" dengan lemas L menjawab.

Di dorm Infinite.

Sunggyu terkejut mendengar keluhan L "Apa kau dijodohkan? Apakah kau bercanda?"

"Ya, aku serius tentang ini!" Sungjong terkejut bukan main.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Infinite? apakah kau ingin keluar dari kesenanganmu ini?" Hoya menghujam dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Apa kau gila, aku benar-benar tidak ingin menerimanya, aku serius tentang ini!" L menjawab dengan kesal dan setelah itu ia nampak sedih.

"Tidak ada jalan keluar untuk hal ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" dan Dongwoo bingung harus melakukan apa.

Sungyeol berfikir sejenak, lalu berkata dengan nada pasrah "Satu-satunya cara, kau harus menghadiri perjodohan itu."

L langsung menyergap tak suka "Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Woohyun memberikan respon baik terhadap perkataan Sungyeol "Menurutku Sungyeol benar, kau hadiri saja perjodohannya lalu kau meminta sesuatu yang membuatmu dapat keluar dari masalah keuangan. Tentang hubungan itu, jika ingin diteruskan atau tidaknya terserah kau."

Semua member (SY, H, SG, SJ, W kecuali L) memberikan respon baik "Kami setujuuu."

L masih bingung dengan saran yang diberikan semua temannya, dengan langkah lunglai ia berjalan menuju ke rumah makan. L yang sudah selesai makan telah memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, tangannya meraih handphone di sakunya lalu segera menghubungi nomor telepon rumahnya dan tak perlu 1 menit menunggu, seseorang mengangkat panggilan telephonenya "Yeobseo" yang di telepon mengucapkan salam.

"Moonsoo-ah... kau tau dimana alamatnya?" L menyipitkan matanya yang terkena pantulan cahaya matahari.

Adiknya terkejut ketika mengetahui kakaknya secara tak langsung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan telah menyetujui perjodohan itu "Jinjja, kakak ingin menghadiri acara itu!"

"Cepatlah kirim alamatnya, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" L menutup ponsel jadulnya. Tak lama di layar handphonenya tertera satu pesan masuk setelah ia berlindung di bawah tenda yang mempunyai bayangan gelap.

L sekarang berada di depan pintu gerbang istana yang tingginya melebihi tinggi badannya dan hal itu membuatnya bingung bagaimana cara ia membuka gerbang itu, terlebih lagi di sana tidak ada bell. "Haish, menyusahkan sekali" ia menyerah tanpa bertindak, ia membalikan badannya dan hendak pergi, ketika ia baru ingin melangkah pergi, pintu gerbang itu terbuka. Hal itu membuat keinginannya untuk pergi terhenti dan wajahnya memaling 'Bagaimana bisa?.'

Di pandangnya seorang dengan pakaian rapih membungkuk kearahnya "Anyeonghaseo tuan muda, aku Zain maaf membuat kau menunggu lama di luar, silahkan masuk"

'Bagaimana bisa mereka mengetahui keberadaanku' batin L. {Yes of cours they are know, itu karena di atas gerbang itu ada CCTV, Bodohnya L}

Ketika L memasuki ke ruang utama ia disambut baik oleh para pelayan. L diiringi pelayan yang sebelumnya menyambut kedatangannya tadi untuk menuju ke suatu ruangan (Zain) "Silahkan Tuan" mempersilahkannya L untuk masuk, lalu setelah L masuk pelayan tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua karena ada urusan pekerjaan yang belum di selesaikan.

Dan disanalah L melihat seseorang yang telah dijodohkan dengannya sedang duduk di kursi menunggu kedatangannya, sepertinya sudah cukup lama ia disana karena ketika melewatinya L melihat teh yang ada di hadapannya hanya berisi setengah cangkir. Mereka duduk berhadapan, L sebenarnya sangat terkejut pada saat baru datang tetapi ia tetap memasang wajah tenang, melihat punggung orang itu saja ia telah merasa aneh dengan perjodohan ini, walaupun ia belum melihat wajahnya.

L berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan segera duduk di kursi kayu yang telah disiapkan untuk ia duduki secepatnya, tak lama salah satu pelayan membawakan teh untuk L sambil tersenyum kepadanya "Silahkan diminum tuan"

"Kamsahabnida" L menjawab sambil mengambil secangkir teh diatas meja. "NAMJA" L berucap tanpa menghiraukan orang yang ada di depannya, ia lebih tertarik untuk menikmati teh yang diminumnya ketimang orang yang sedang menatapnya, ia meneguk tehnya sampai habis.

Orang itu tersenyum remeh "Apakah kau terkejut?."

L perlahan menaruh cangkir tehnya yang telah ia telan habis isinya di meja dan menggebrak meja secara tidak sabaran "Daniel Henney jangan bercanda, kau ingin aku dijodohkan denganmu" nadanya sedikit menyentak dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku juga berfikir... ini sedikit gila dan membuat popularitasku menurun. Kurasa tidak ada cara lain untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini jika hanya memikirkan ego, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat dengan seenaknya karena aku adalah generasi ke sembilan dari MLRo." Daniel menjawab dengan santai setelah itu ia menyeruput teh yang baru saja dihidangkan.

"Baiklah terserah apa yang kau katakan tapi jika kau ingin perjodohan ini terlaksana dengan baik aku meminta persyaratan." L menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil bersandar di kursi empuk yang tengah ia duduki.

"Mengapa semua orang selalu meminta persyaratan ketika mereka dipaksa" Daniel memutar bola matanya malas.

L langsung duduk tegap "Huh" dengan wajah lugu yang sedikit kesal karena suara Daniel yang terlalu kecil.

"Ani, cepat katakan apa maumu?." Daniel mengembalikan cangkir teh ke tempatnya.

L sudah matang-matang mempersiapkan persyaratan yang akan ia ajukan dan ia hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit memikirkan semua itu ketika ia menuju ke istana {jadi L persiapkan persyaratannya dengan matang-matang ga sih?}. "Baiklah, dengar baik-baik apa yang kukatakan karena aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku. Setelah aku bertunangan denganmu:

Hana: berikan aku uang setiap sebulan sekali, kira-kira... (L berbisik),

Dul: kita tidak boleh mempertahankan hubungan ini sampai pernikahan,

Set: dan yang terakhir ini, yang paling penting ! Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku.

Arachi!" akhirnya kalimat panjang L telah selesai ia utarakan.

"Baiklah..., 3 hari setelah pertemuan kita, kau harus hadir di istana pada jam 09.00 pagi. Jangan sampai telat dan jangan hancurkan pertunangan ini, jika kau tidak melaksanakannya aku akan batalkan persyaratan mu yang ketiga. Tetapi jika kau melakukannya dengan baik dan tepat waktu, aku akan melaksanakan 3 persyaratan yang kau lampirkan." jawab Daniel santai, terlihat seperti tidak menghiraukan pernyataan panjang yang telah L utarakan dan hal itu membuat L mendelik, ia juga sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena tidak mengerti kalimat terakhir yang Daniel sampaikan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan persyaratan yang ketiga yang akan dihapus, bukankah jika persyaratan itu dihapus harusnya berawal dari nomor yang kecil ke nomor besar" L membela sesuatu yang menurutnya memang itulah suatu kebenaran.

"Hal itu sudah biasa, kurasa jika dihitung dari nomor yang paling besar ke kecil lebih menantang dan menyenangkan, ketika dihitung mundur dari 3,2,1 …and **SKAKMAT**?" Daniel tersenyum.

"Apakah kau..." dengan nada menyentak, tetapi pembicaraan L terputus pada saat Daniel bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mianhe keunde... hari ini aku benar-benar ada sedikit permasalahan" sambil membereskan jas dan tas yang ada di bangkunya, Daniel segera pergi keluar ruangan.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan ku" L bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan BRUK ia terjatuh bersamaan dengan cangkir teh yang terjatuh dan pecah karena ia sontak menggerakan tangan dan tak sengaja mengenai kedua cangkir teh yang telah habis isinya. Beberapa pecahan itu mengenai jari kelingking dan jari manis tangan kanan L.

Daniel menghentikan langkahnya yang telah berencana pergi dari sana dan kembali secepatnya dari ambang pintu. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan L, lalu memasukan jari kelingking dan jari manis L yang mulai berdarah ke dalam mulutnya ia mencoba menghentikan pendarahan. Setelah darah tidak menetes lagi Daniel mengeluarkan jari L dari mulutnya dan meminta kepada pelayan yang mulai berkerumun untuk mengambilkan kotak P3K, "Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati" Daniel menatap L tajam dengan wajah khawatir, tapi L sepertinya tersipu malu. Al hasil tubuhnya merespon untuk langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Daniel dan berlari meninggalkan Daniel, dengan cepat ia beranjak pergi dari istana.

L mulai lelah dan berhenti di pertengahan jalan pulang, ia segera mengatur nafasnya yang mulai sesak karena ia memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari padahal ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan menuju ke rumahnya dengan sedikit pemikiran aneh di otaknya yaitu membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami, ketika pemikirannya terpojok pada suatu hal, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, wajahnya yang sebelumnya tertunduk lemah kini terkejut "Apakah dia... TIDAK" berteriak.

TBC


	2. The Future That Can't Be Predict

Pada saat pintu rumah terbuka, aura hitam L telah terasa, dengan langkah gontai L membuka kulkas dan menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas. Ayah, ibu dan Moonsoo tidak tahan lagi melihat L yang sehabis pulang dari istana terus menerus mengeluaran aura hitam yang berasal dari tubuhnya, seakan-akan menjerumuskan mereka semua ke dalam amarah dan lubang hitam L yang membara yang hanya akan melenyapkan mereka semua nantinya.

Pada saat L menempelkan mulut gelas di bibirnya dan menyeruput sedikit air di dalamnya ia tersadar merasakan sakit di sekitar jarinya, kemudian ia mengingat apa yang telah memanipulasi otaknya. Ya, orang itu... membuat L lupa akan rasa sakit di jarinya, L berjalan menuju wastafel lalu mengalirkan air di lukanya, setelah itu ia segera pergi ke kamar mengambil plester di kotak P3K lalu menempelkannya ke luka yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

L beranjak ke kamarnya dan mengemas barang tanpa diketahui orang tuanya dan Moonsoo pun telah menghilang entah kemana sejak terlihat aura hitam L. L membuka pintu kamar, kedua orang tuanya mulai terkejut, ibunya segera menghentikannya "Hya, kemana kau akan pergi? Kau tidak mau hidup bahagia hingga akhir hayat?."

L merespon sambil mencoba memohon "Omma..." dengan muka lelahnya dan alisnya yang sedikit mengendur "MICYESOo" dengan nada teriaknya.

Ayahnya tercengang dan Ibunya sedikit terkejut diiringi menepak kepala L "PELANKAN SUARAmu, kau membuatku terkena serangan jantung" dengan nada yang sedikit gemas.

Moonsoo yang menghilang sejak tadi ternyata sedang berada di depan rumah bersama 3 temannya "Hya, Apakah kakakmu benar-benar tidak berguna" teman Moonsoo ke.1 (anak nakal)

"Nde bahkan kakakmu tidak bisa menghasilkan banyak uang, bagaimana kau bisa senang-senang jika hidupmu terus seperti sekarang ini" teman Moonsoo ke.2 (anak nakal)

"Kurasa lebih baik kakakmu menikah saja agar sedikit lebih berguna, By The Way orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan kakakmu itu orang kaya bukan ?…" teman Moonsoo ke.1

TRAK. Myungsoo membuka pagar segi empatnya yang terbuat dari seng dengan keras, aura hitam di tubuhnya semakin gelap, orang yang berada di sekelilingnya mulai ketakutan "Moonsoo-a kami pulang duluan, sepertinya orang tua kami mulai cemas" teman Moonsoo ke.3 (anak baik) dengan senyum ketakutan.

Myungsoo yang sedari menunggu di balik pagar dengan koper yang dibawanya, akhirnya bisa keluar dari persembunyian karena telinganya mulai panas mendengar ucapan pedas yang terucap begitu saja dari mulut teman adiknya dan ia merangkul teman-teman Moonsoo {yang pasti Myungsoo sudah ingin membanting kopernya ke kamar lagi} "Hya chingu! Don't be like that."

"Hyung, I go then" Moonsoo yang tidak mau terlibat dari permasalahan mencoba untuk kabur.

"Anii, you too…" menarik kerah belakang baju adiknya. L memalingkan wajahnya ke dalam rumah karena disana kedua sosok orang tuanya terbengong "Omma, Appa, besok adalah Hari Pertunanganku."

"Heh!" adiknya dan teman adiknya terkejut sambil mendelik ke belakang.

L yang mendapat teriakan sehingga telinganya sedikit sakit yang membuatnya harus memejamkan salah satu matanya langsung komentar "Wae, kalian cemburu !" L mengeratnya tangannya sehingga teman Moonsoo tak bisa bernafas, 'mereka sangat beruntung, aku juga ingin seperti mereka menikmati masa muda, tetapi kurasa takdir berkata lain' hati L berkata, senyumnya kini mulai merekah. Sementara kedua orang tuanya berhore dan berhighfive ria melihat anaknya yang tidak jadi membatalkan perjodohannya atau kabur dari rumah.

L yang berlatih dance untuk pentas minggu depan menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama. Ia harus berlatih semalaman dan pada jam 05.00 AM ia baru saja pulang. Ia sudah menjadwalkan pada jam berapa ia harus bangun, dengan lelapnya L tertidur. Jam 08.30 L baru saja bangun karena alarmnya berbunyi, ia sontak kaget karena jam di handphonenya berbeda dengan jam dinding "Ige Mwoya" (if you know ternyata manager Hyungnya yang melakukan hal itu agar Myungsoo pulang lebih lama) 'Sialan, That Manager. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal ini untuk kesekian kalinya' Batin Myungsoo. Perbedaan waktunya 15 menit sementara untuk sampai ke istana ia membutuhkan waktu 30 menit. Jadi waktu yang tersisa tinggal 15 menit lagi. Ia secepatnya berganti pakaian dan segera mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Daniel masih dengan wajah tenangnya telah menunggu di gerbang luar istana sambil melihat jarum jam yang berdetik, "10 detik lagi waktunya untuk sampai, kalau sampai batas waktu itu ia tidak datang maka … Oh Mungkin aku harus menghitungnya 3,2..." Daniel tiba-tiba bersemangat.

L tiba dengan suara motor yang berdengung di telinga Daniel ketika hitungan tersisa 3 detik lagi. membuka helm sambil melihat jam tangannya "I SAVE." (L mengandalkan jalan pintas, karena sebelumnya L menelephone managernya yang tau seluk beluk jalan pintas maka L terselamatkan) maka dari itu ia dapat sampai ketempat lebih cepat. {Jadi manager hyungnya ini menjatuhkan L atau malah membantu L?}

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan bersama menuju ke ruang ganti pakaian dan memasuki ruangan yang berbeda namun berhadapan. Para pelayan mulai sibuk, hari ini mereka bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dari mendekorasi ruangan sampai mempersiapkan makanan karena hari ini merupakan hari penting jadi semuanya harus sempurna karena semua orang pasti mengabadikannya.

Setelan pakaian hanbok Daniel selesai dipakaikan oleh pelayan, Zain memasuki ruangannya dan pelayan itu langsung membungkuk karena ingin pergi menuju tugas berikutnya yaitu ke ruangan yang berhadapan untuk memakaikan dan memilihkan setelan hanbok Daniel "Juseyo hamnida sesangnim. Selamat atas pertunanganmu tuan, mmm... sebentar aku ingin membereskan beberapa yang masih kurang" Zain merapihkan ikatan hanbok tuannya.

Setelah mengurus Daniel Zain menuju ke ruangan Myungsoo yang mulai mengeluh lagi dengan hanbook yang dipakainya "Apakah tidak ada baju lain?."

"Tidak Tuan kau harus memakai hanbook itu! Karena Hanbook itu sudah aku pesankan agar serasi dengan yang di pakai Sesangnim" jawab Zain dengan nada tegas, setelah lama Myungsoo berganti-ganti pakaian karena merasa tidak cocok. Semua komentar ia embat, dari bajunya membuat dirinya gendutan, warnanya terlalu cerah ataupun gelap, tidak sesuai dengan kepribadiannya dan lain-lain, Myungsoo memang seperti itu kalo urusan baju. {biar Ue gambarin bajunya, bajunya tuh hanbook berwarna putih biru yang dipake BTS waktu dance practice danger, kalo kalian penggemar BTS pasti tau, hehe UE penggemar loh!}

Daniel telah mengikuti sebagian upacara pertunangan, L pun begitu ia terlihat lebih lesu dari sebelumnya. Upacara pernikahan akan berakhir sebentar lagi'Y ini adalah yang terakhir' batin L. Hanya ada 1 langkah terakhir yang belum dilakukan yakni mereka harus berciuman 'Whattt! Aku tak ingin memberikan first kiss ku secara cuma-cuma' batin L.

L mulai gugup, pandangannya pun tidak karuan.

Daniel mencoba menenangkannya ia mengambil tangan kanan L. Melihat cincin yang sudah terpasang di jari manis L yang terluka. Daniel mulai mendekat, L yang nampak gugup pun menjadi tenang ia mulai menutup mata dan "Bukankah hal ini tidak perlu dilakukan, kau ingat perjanjian kita kan" dengan nada rendah L berbicara ketika Daniel mulai mendekat.

Daniel mundur dua langkah lalu ia membungkukkan badannya dan ia mengambil tangan kanan L lalu menciumnya, semua orang yang menghadiri upacara pertunangan itu merasakan aura sweet moment yang mereka tunjukan langsung bertepuk tangan. L yang tidak tau hal itu akan dilakukan, terkejut melihat Daniel seperti itu dan sikapnya sedikit gelagapan, tak lama L akhirnya segera membungkukkan badannya walaupun harus berfikir terlebih dahulu. {Bodohnya L mengapa ia jadi gugup! Biasanya ia hanya Flat}

Setelah upacara pertunangan selesai Myungsoo yang mempunyai urusan dengan Infinite harus segera ke dorm, jadi mereka tidak sempat untuk tidur sekamar. Para pelayan mulai bingung dengan hal itu, para pelayan juga meminta kepada Daniel untuk memulangkan L karena ayah Daniel akan menjenguknya ketika malam tiba. Daniel mulai bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, ia mulai mencari nomor L di kontak teleponnya.

Myungsoo yang sedang berada di mobil mendapat pesan dari salah satu anggota Infinite bahwa latihan tidak jadi dilaksanakan, Myungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah.

Besoknya di pagi yang sangat cerah L mendapat pesan dari Zain untuk segera ke istana. Setelah ia sampai di istana, pada saat itu suasanya sangat aneh karena para pelayan tidak ada yang menyambutnya di ruang utama istana, ia sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya. Dengan langkah ragu L berjalan semakin dalam, pada saat itu, di ruang yang berhadapan, tepatnya di ruang ketika Myungsoo di pakaikan sebuah hanbook cantik di hari pertunangannya. Terlihat dari kejauhan Zain yang sedikit khawatir melihat ke satu arah menuju ke ruangan yang tertutup itu.

Karena jarak L dan Zain lumayan jauh, L yang ingin segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi kemudian berlari kecil menuju ke ruangan itu dan menyapa Zain sebentar "mmh what happen in here?" dengan nada berbisik, tetapi Zain tidak merespon. Hal itu membuat L ingin berbuat lebih agar pelayan yang dihadapannya ini segera tersadar bahwa di dekatnya ada seseorang yang sedang kepo dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan, dengan pelan L menepuk bahu Zain karena Zain sangat fokus mamandang pada saat itu, sampai-sampai L terabaikan.

Tak lama Zain segera tersadar dan di hadapannya sudah ada L yang kebingungan, Zain melebarkan matanya dan mencoba menghentikan tindakan L yang sudah memegang kenop pintu, "Wae..." dengan pandangan bingung L menatap Zain.

"Maaf tuan, kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat"

"Keunde, aku juga berperan penting bukan, karena aku tunangannya Daniel" {What! L seenak jidatnya mengatakan Daniel itu tunangannya, bukannya jelas-jelas sejak awal ia tidak setuju, mungkin otaknya sudah sekarat sekarang memikirkan alasan supaya ia bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, tapi L memang seharusnya bertindak begitu bukan! hehe} L yang begitu penasaran dan sedikit marah, melawan kelakuan Zain yang mulai aneh sejak melihat kedatangannya, ia merangsek masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ketika pintu terbuka ia melihat Daniel tertunduk sambil mendengarkan ayahnya bicara.

000

In the end Daniel tidak menghubungi L sama sekali, bukannya menelephone L ia malah menghubungi sekertaris seksinya untuk datang ke sebuah hotel, tentunya untuk memenuhi hasrat seksualnya. Tak lama Zain masuk ke kamar Daniel "Sesangnim, apakah kau akan mengunjungi tuan Myungsoo"

"Mh... kurasa tidak" jawab Daniel seolah tak menghiraukan dampak yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Keunde Sesangnim..." Zain menjadi kalang kabut menghadapi sang tuan.

"Zain tidak usah di pikirkan, lagian dari awal aku tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini" Daniel meyakinkan dengan raut tak mempermasalahkan amarah abojinya.

{What Daniel tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini? mari kita selidiki lebih lanjut di chapter ini}

Daniel merupakan seorang model kelas atas yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya, hal itu tentu menarik banyak wanita untuk berusaha mendekatinya dengan cara apapun. Setiap hari Daniel pasti menidurkan seorang wanita, tentunya ia sudah menyeleksi dari beberapa wanita yang datang padanya, moodnya setiap hari pasti berbeda, misal saja hari ini ia butuh seorang wanita yang berpayudara besar, atau besoknya ia membutuhkan seorang wanita yang hebat akan hasrat seksual, atau bisa saja lusanya ia sedang ingin wanita yang mempunyai kaki indah. Pastinya karakter wanita yang Daniel tiduri adalah wanita dewasa, awalnya Daniel mengira bahwa seseorang yang akan di jodohkannya bersifat lugu, ya memang lugu sih tapi bukan seorang wanita yang ia temui. Jadi intinya Daniel tidak mengetahui siapa yang akan di jodohkan dengannya.

Setelah Daniel menemui L ia segera mengunjungi Aboji nya, tentunya ketika mereka bertemu langsung terjadi perdebatan.

"Aboji, Wae kau menjodohkanku dengan seorang namja?" sergap Daniel tegas dengan pertanyaannya.

"You still don't understand huh, Sure it because kamu selalu mempermainkan wanita dengan seenaknya, lalu kau mengira aku tidak mengetahui sifat burukmu,bahkan ada seorang wanita yang mendatangiku hanya untuk meminta agar kau tanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu" sang ayah menjawabnya santai.

"Aboji, aku bisa pastikan bahwa yang kulakukan itu bukan hubungan oral, how can they're pregnant? Imposible Aboji" Daniel membela.

"Daniel sadarlah? aku tau kau tidak akan bisa berubah" Sang ayah mendengus.

"I CAN" sentak Daniel selanjutnya dan sang ayah tidak memperdulikan jawaban.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar ketukan pintu, lalu seseorang sekertaris wanita memasuki ruangan. "Sesangnim kurasa rapatnya akan dimulai."

"Ah nde" Ayah Daniel segera bersiap-siap membawa berkas yang telah di persiapkannya.

Daniel masih diam terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, ia masih berharap ayahnya dapat mengubah keputusannya, tapi ayahnya sangat yakin bahwa keputusannya ini dapat mengubah kelakuan buruk Daniel.

Diambang pintu ruangan sebelum ayahnya keluar "I Know YOU will change, if you with him" suara pintu tertutup mengakhiri perbincangan mereka, sekaligus memupuskan harapan Daniel. Daniel hanya bisa menutup matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya, lalu beberapa detik setelah ayahnya keluar, ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan kesunyian di dalamnya.

TBC


	3. Tiring With The Fact

Ketika Daniel mendengar ayahnya akan datang ke istana ia secepatnya pergi dari istana, hal ini dilakukannya sebagai sikap bahwa ia menentang keputusan ayahnya. Sekaligus hal ini dilakukan Daniel agar dirinya dapat menghilangkan stres yang terus menggerogoti pikirannya.

Setelah selesai berhubungan dengan sang sekertaris seksinya ia segera mandi dan berpakaian rapih, tak lama setelah Daniel memakai mantelnya, kantungnya bergetar karena ponselnya berbunyi, ia menerima pesan dari Zain untuk segera ke istana karena tak lama lagi ayahnya akan datang. Ketika Daniel melangkah ingin ke luar ruangan langkahnya terhenti, karena seorang sekertaris seksi yang tadi menunggunya beberapa detik saat menerima telepon menarik tangannya dari belakang. Daniel segera membalikan tubuhnya, wanita itu sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup dengan sedikit menghisap leher Daniel sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah disana "Semoga harimu baik, HONEY"

Sebelum Myungsoo datang... ayah Daniel datang dan disana ia tidak melihat sang anak menyambut kedatangannya, hal itu membuat ayahnya bertanya-tanya.

"Dimana Daniel?" bertanya pada Zain yang mendampinginya ke dalam istana

"M, Sesangnim... Tuan muda sedang dalam perjalanan, sebentar lagi ia pasti akan datang" Zain meyakinkan dengan perkataannya agar tuannya tidak mencurigai sang anak.

"Mengapa ia setelat ini?" mengeryitkan dahi.

"Itu karena hari-hari ini Tuan muda..." perkataan Zain terpotong setelah terdengar suara familiar, Daniel, memanggil lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan ayahnya.

"Aboji" Daniel sedikit tergesa-gesa pada saat menundukan kepalanya, ayahnya yang melihat anaknya telah hadir di hadapannya langsung memeluknya "Darimana saja ...neon ?!" Tak sengaja mata ayahnya kini menangkap bercak merah yang ada di leher Daniel, membuat matanya terbelalak. Hal itu berakhir dengan Daniel yang di nasehati di ruang yang berhadapan tempat L mengganti bajunya dengan hanbook di hari pertunanganya.

000

"Kau tau kan, ruangan ini, tempat orang yang telah sempurna akan datang dalam kehidupanmu dan menjalani hidupnya denganmu" sang ayah menatap tajam anaknya yang berdiri tegap, seakan-akan tak takut ia mengerlingkan matanya malas.

Hal itulah yang L dengar ketika masuk ke ruangan yang berhadapan. Salah satu pelayan memberitahu kepada ayahnya Daniel sambil berbisik bahwa Myung-soo datang dan berada di belakangnya. Melihat sang ayah mertua membalikan badannya, Myungsoo langsung membungkuk "Anyeonghaseo Abojii."

Ahjussi yang L panggil kini tengah berjalan menghampiri Myungsoo, Daniel memperhatikan dari tempatnya berdiri dengan tatapan dan kerutan di jidatnya. "Myung-soo" ayah Daniel menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya L yang merasakan situasi menegangkan.

"Aku akan menjawabnya nanti" Sembari ayahnya Daniel berjalan, L mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menatap Daniel heran, namun bukannnya membalas tatapannya lagi Daniel malah mengabaikannya seolah-olah tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, ternyata sang ayah mertua membawa L menuju ke taman belakang rumah.

Setelah mereka sampai dan duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan, pelayan istana segera mengantarkan teh. Angin musim dingin mulai berhembus, ayah Daniel masih saja bingung dan tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" dengan wajah khawatirnya L bertanya.

"Myungsoo, aku mohon padamu jagalah Daniel, aku tau itu sulit untuk mu. Maaf jika kau melihat kejanggalan dalam diri Daniel..." L terlihat bingung "... aku berharap kau tidak memberikan ponsel ini kepada Daniel, Arachi" sang ayah mertua mengulurkan tangannya, dan L meraih ponselnya seakan-akan ia tak ingin menerimanya.

"Keunde, Aboji apa yang terjadi ?" sebelumnya ayahnya meminta paksa Daniel untuk memberikan ponselnya agar tidak berhubungan lagi dengan banyak wanita, tetapi L tidak mengetahui permasalahan itu, jadi jangan salahkan L jika ia memberikan ponsel itu ke pemiliknya, tidak masalah bukan.

"I think it's better if you don't know" sang ayah mertua tersenyum sambil menyeruput teh hangat di sudah ada di hadapannya.

Perbincangannya dengan ayah Daniel berakhir pada saat sekertaris ayahnya Daniel tiba-tiba muncul dan menyuruh ayahnya Daniel untuk segera ke kantor karena urusan pekerjaan, sesegera mungkin keduanya meninggalkan istana.

L memutuskan untuk meninggalkan istana setelah mendapat pesan masuk di ponselnya karena Infinite membutuhkannya, ia berjalan keluar istana sembari melihat Daniel yang sedang mengambil gambar di sisi lain taman sambil dihidangkan teh oleh Zain. "What happen huh?" batin L masih bertanya-tanya karena perkataan membingungkan yang dibicarakan oleh ayah mertuanya.

L yang berkeringat sehabis berlatih dance untuk konser minggu depan mengingat ponsel yang diberikan ayah mertuanya. "Ya, terkadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan" pikirnya sembari mengucapkannya.

"Ya, kau memang seperti itu" member infinite menjawabnya serentak, tapi L tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ketika itu ponsel L berbunyi "Oh!", 1 pesan masuk yang berisi :

"Aku tunggu kau sampai jam 09.00 P.M di bawah tangga tak jauh dari istana untuk mengembalikan ponsel yang telah ayahku berikan, jika kau tidak mengembalikannya perjanjianmu terhapus"

L segera membalas pesan masuk dari Daniel

"Keunde, Aboji talk to me not to give that ponsel kepadamu"

Beberapa detik kemudian L langsung mendapat pesan dari Daniel

"KAU INGIN PERJANJIAN MU TERHAPUS!"

L pasrah dan menyesal dengan perjanjian yang telah ia buat "Kenapa aku harus menjadi pihak yang tertindas disini?"

"What? PERJANJIAN" semua member yang telah mengerubungi L termasuk manager Hyung-nya terkejut dengan posisi membelakangi tubuh L dan tentu saja mereka bisa melihat pesan masuk yang L terima.

L langsung memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku bajunya lalu ia membalikan tubuhnya, dengan senyum terpaksa ia mencoba berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang yang membelakanginya "Jangan campuri urusan pribadi orang huh!" dengan muka garang L berkata setelah itu ia langsung berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan.

Daniel telah menunggu di turunan tangga, sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu disana dan penjanjian L sudah terhapus setengah jam lebih 10 menit yang lalu. Setelah Myungsoo menutup pintu ruang latihan tanpa berfikir panjang, ia langsung berlari keluar dari agensi, jam tangan L menunjukkan pukul 09.00 P.M dan menurutnya waktu berlari dari agensi ke istana itu cukup, walaupun ia harus menaiki mobil taksi karena kakinya tidak kuat lagi berlari. Ketika melihat stok pembayaran, L tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membayar jika mobil taksi ini lebih jauh melaju, terpaksa ia turun dari taksi dan harus menempuh setengah jalan lagi menuju turunan tangga yang mengarah menuju istana.

Myungsoo mencoba berlari dengan sekencang-kencangnya agar perjanjiannya tidak terhapus, hingga sampailah ia menuruni tangga dan ditengah tangga ia bisa melihat Daniel yang menunggu. Daniel hendak beranjak pergi dari sana, tetapi ketika ia mendengar deru nafas Myungsoo yang terengah-engah menuruni tangga, hal itu membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi. "Aku berhasil" melihat jam tangannya yang terpasang, "Ini handphonemu" melemparkannya kearah Daniel dan Daniel dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Kau sudah terlambat setengah jam yang lalu" sela Daniel santai seteklah memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"What?" L tidak percaya dengan omongan Daniel.

"LOOK!" Daniel terlihat lelah namun ia tetap menunjukkan jarinya kearah salah satu rumah yang terbuka dan disana terpampang jam menunjukkan angka 09.45 P.M untuk menyadarkan Myungsoo.

"Hah itu pasti kesalahan, lihat jam…" ketika memperlihatkan jamnya ke Daniel sambil ia memperhatikan jamnya ternyata detik jam itu berhenti, tentu saja L terkejut akan itu dan tak lupa matanya yang melotot tak karuan. "Bagaimana bias!" menepuk-nepuk jamnya, tetapi itu tidak mengubah arah jarum jamnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, DELETED" dengan suara beratnya Daniel mengatakan itu.

"Hya" Sambil berteriak Myungsoo mencoba menghampiri Daniel yang berjalan dan mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ah" BRUK.

Daniel segera membalik tubuhnya dan menghampiri Myungsoo dengan langkah cepat "Dasar ceroboh."

L yang mendengar perkataan itu sedikit kesal, ia mencoba berdiri tegak, walaupun rasa sakit menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya "Pergilah, Aku tidak apa" dengan wajah yang seolah tak membutuhkan bantuan.

"Ah jika begitu aku pergi" dengan kaki jenjangnya Daniel beranjak pergi dari sana.

Myungsoo pun sama tetapi ketika ia mengambil satu langkah pasti "OH…" ia terjatuh lagi dan itu membuat Daniel menoleh.

"Sudah kukira" Daniel menghampiri Myung-soo lagi, "Naiklah" Daniel menyodorkan punggungnya.

L yang terdiam sejenak membuat angin terlebih dahulu berhembus "Argh…" mendekap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, L yang sehabis latihan tentu saja memakai pakaian terbuka karena buru-buru ia tak sempat memakai jaket, padahal sebentar lagi sore berganti malam.

Daniel melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Myungsoo "Kajja."

L ragu, namun ia menghilangkan perasaan tersebut dan langsung mendekap leher Daniel. Menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman di punggung Daniel. Tak lama Daniel berjalan BUGH. Daniel sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu, L menempatkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Daniel. "Hya" Daniel mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh L, tetapi al hasil L tidak merespon. Rupanya L tak sengaja tertidur, mungkin kelelahan yang ia rasakan tak terbendung, berlari menuju ke bawah tangga setelah latihan yang dilakukannya. Tapi Daniel yang tidak memperdulikan hal itu, secepatnya ia beranjak pergi menuju istana karena pundaknya sangat berat saat itu.

Pancaran sinar matahari mulai menerangi ruang tidur yang Myungsoo tempati, jam menunjukkan pukul 08.00 A.M. Myungsoo mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan pantulan sinar yang berasal dari kaca yang gordennya terbuka. Ia sedikit mengerjapkan matanya agar bisa beradaptasi dengan terangnya sinar. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya, matanya kini mulai membulat dengan sempurna dan ia harus berdiam beberapa detik untuk berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Lalu tangannya dengan sigap mengambil handphonenya yang berada di sebelah bantal.

Tunggu, mengapa handphone Myungsoo ada di sebelah bantal, bukannya rata-rata orang menaruh handphonenya di kantung celananya. Mari berfikir sejenak, Mengapa Myungsoo ada di istana walaupun sebenarnya bukan tujuannya, tujuannya adalah ia ingin mengembalikan handphone milik Daniel di turunan tangga yang letaknya berdekatan dengan istana. Tetapi al hasil ia mengalami insiden yang membuatnya harus tertidur di punggung Daniel.

Ayo kita bahas langsung ke inti. Myungsoo ingin mengembalikan handphone Daniel maka pada saat Daniel sampai di istana dan menempatkan Myungsoo di tempat tidurnya, ia segera memeriksa dimana keberadaan handphone itu berada. Al hasil yang ditemukan hanya handphone Myungsoo, Daniel langsung melemparkan handphone itu kesembarang arah dan handphone itu jatuh tepat di sebelah bantal yang Myungsoo jadikan penampang lehernya agar nyenyak tidurnya.

Tak lama L mengecek jam di handphonenya, ia mendapat sebuah panggilan, di handphonenya tertera - Manager Hyung - , ia menggeser layar handphonenya "Yeobs…"

"Dimana kamu, ini sudah lewat jam…" terdengar dari kejauhan suara merdu khas leader.

"A…PA!, Yah kau benar Hyung dimana aku?" Teriak Myungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak menyadari ia bangun bukan di rumahnya.

"I don't CARE, Cepatlah kemari" yang di sebrang menutup telephonenya "Hyung!" yang diabaikan menghela nafas kasar.

TBC


	4. Found It

Tak lama seorang pelayan datang menyediakan susu putih, "Oh U…" L hanya bisa menyeru melihat wajah tak asing yang dilihatnya minggu lalu 'Jadi aku ada di istana' pikir L dalam hati L memperlihatkan tampang bingungnya.

"OH anda belum mengingat namaku, aku Zain pelayan pribadi tuan Daniel" jawab Zain sambil memberikan susu putihnya kepada orang yang baru saja mengenalnya.

"Kamsahabnida" L menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

L teringat panggilan Hyungnya ketika sedang menghabiskan susu sontak bangun dari duduknya di tempat tidur yang nyaman dan segera menyimpan gelas yang telah habis isinya di meja. "Ah aku lupa, aku ada urusan, Bye" Myungsoo segera pamit pada pelayan yang baru saja menyiapkan sarapan yang sama sekali belum di santap Myungsoo. Dan Myungsoo yang berlari ke arah kanan tetapi ia menemukan jendela transparan. bukannya sebuah pintu, Zain yang melihat tingkah lakunya tertawa kecil, Lalu L memutuskan untuk beralih tetapi disana juga ia tidak menemukan sebuah pintu ia hanya melihat ruang buku. L akhirnya pasrah ia tak tau arah, maka ia memutuskan balik lagi ke ruangan sebelumnya untuk bertanya pada Zain "Dimana pintu keluar dan kurasa aku butuh ke kamar mandi, jadi bisakah kau menujukkan jalannya!" dengan muka bodohnya L bertanya.

000

L segera berlari mencari taksi agar ia secepatnya datang ke studio, tak lama taksi pun mendatanginya dan ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil "Bisakah kau lebih cepat?" tanya L gusar.

"Baiklah" jawab sang supir taksi mantap.

Kini nafas Myungsoo terengah-engah kelelahan sehabis berlari, Ring-ring teleponnya berbunyi lagi, ia mengambilnya di saku, dan langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya. "Yeobs…"

"Dimana ponselku" Daniel mengintrupsi tanpa pamrih.

Lagi-lagi perkataan L terpotong "Bisakah kau tidak terburu-buru, apa katamu tadi… ponsel" Dengan wajah tenangnya, setelah beberapa detik bola matanya melebar "APA PONSEL, kau benar tapi dimana ponselnya?" tangannya meraba seluruh tubuhnya, dari celana sampai baju yang dipakainya dan tak lupa ia mencari di taksi, tepatnya tempat duduk penumpang. "Yah, TAKSI ITU" teriak Myungsoo dalam ponselnya.

Daniel masih duduk manis di kursi kerjanya dan tak lama Zain yang menerobos masuk ke ruangannya, membuat Daniel langsung menutup ponselnya. Nut-nut-nut Myungsoo yang mendengar sambungan telephone nya di putus hanya mengulang kata "Yeobseo, yeobseo, YEOBSEO…" di akhir ia berteriak.

Sesampainya di dorm, Myungsoo membuka pintu dan disana semua member melihat Myungsoo dalam keadaan tidak baik. Manager Hyung yang melihat Myungsoo sudah datang, cepat-cepat memarahi santapan hangat yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya sebelum moodnya hilang."Kau dari mana saja Huh, SUDAH AKU BILANG DATANG SEBELUM…!"

Sebelum managernya ini menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia telah mendapat semburan perkataan yang tak kalah keras dari suaranya "ARA MANAGER HYUNG-NIM, aku bahkan belum menemukan dimana keberadaan ponsel itu" setelahnya L hanya menunduk sambil mengacak rambut, plus mogok latihan karena badmood

Managernya yang tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Myungsoo hanya respon tubuhnya dengan menggelengkan kepala karena sudah penat kepalanya memikirkan salah satu anak buahnya yang susah diatur.

000

L mengetuk pintu rumah karena terlintas di fikirannnya setelah lelah mencari ponsel mungkin lebih baik ia istirahat terlebih dahulu, ketika kenop pintu diputar, pintunya tersanggah sehingga tak dapat dibuka "Ah, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam? AYAH, IBU, MOONSOO buka pintunya."

L menyerah setelah beberapa lali berteriak dengan mereka, ia segera mengambil kunci cadangan yang ada di dalam pot bunga. Ketika ia masuk kedalam rumah ia sangat kesal melihat mereka bertiga yang sangat serius melihat sejarah keluarga MLRo "Bodoh, apa yang kalian lakukan?" mengambil kaset dalam CDPlayer dan melemparnya ke atas sofa, tetapi mereka bertiga masih saja belum sadar, secara tiba-tiba satu persatu dari mereka tumbang dan tidur di tempatnya masing-masing, mungkin karena ceritanya begitu membosankan.

L mengambil kasetnya dan membawanya ke kamar. "Hyaa, Myung-soo" secara tiba-tiba ibunya bangun dan tak kurang dari 5 detik ia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.

"MEREKA SEMUA SUDAH GILA" melebarkan salah satu matanya lalu setelah itu seketika Myungsoo heran"Bagaimana bisa kaset seperti ini bisa ada di tangan mereka? Bukankah ini kaset berharga" Myungsoo menghela nafas samil menutup matanya sebentar "Mereka telah merepotkanku sejauh ini, huh. Jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi mungkin keluarga ku akan diakui sebagai pencuri dan sebagai penyanyi yang baik mukaku akan tercoreng, takkan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi, hari ini ku kembalikan benda ini then."

L segera mengganti pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk mengunjungi Daniel. Ia berada di gerbang dan sangat ragu untuk masuk ke dalam istana, dengan ketegaran hati L mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Setelah ia sampai di kamar Daniel ia menaruh kasetnya di meja, pada saat itu laci terbuka dan ia melihat sebuah buku yang menurutnya aneh dan merupakan suatu hal yang sangat pribadi. Ia sangat penasaran ketika itu tetapi pada saat itu seseorang membuka pintu "Ah, mengapa kau kemari tuan muda" cepat-cepat menyembunyikan bukunya.

L sangat bingung dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa ketika Zain bertanya dengan serius "Aku ingin mengembalikan kaset disini, Ah aku juga harus segera pergi karena suatu urusan penting."

L sedikit tergesa-gesa saat mencoba untuk menghindar dan itu membuat Zain semakin menyelidik "Kaset apa yang kau kembalikan dan apa yang kau pegang?" L sangat bingung harus menjawab apa.

000

Daniel mulai bosan menunggu di mobil dan segera menyusul Zain yang sangat lama untuk mengambilkan barang pribadinya. Dan L terselamatkan karena Daniel datang pada saat itu. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan berdua" Daniel menatap L dan Zain bergantian.

"Tidak ada, hanya suatu hal yang tidak penting" jawab L bimbang namun terlihat meyakinkan.

Jam tangan Daniel berbunyi dan itu artinya ia terlambat masuk kerja jika tak segera pergi "Kurasa kita sudah terlambat Zain."

"Ah maaf aku juga buru-buru" Myungsoo segera berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah nada dering ponselnya berbunyi dan pada saat itu juga sesuatu terjatuh dari saku Myungsoo tanpa ia sadari.

Daniel menghentikan langkahnya pada saat matanya menangkap sebuah benda kecil yang menarik perhatiannya di dekat pintu lalu ia mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan siapa-pun.

000

Ponsel L berdering pada saat itu Moonsoo yang meneleponnya ia segera mengangkatnya. "Hya Hyung apakah kau melihat kaset aneh di rumah?"

"Ye, Aku sudah mengembalikannya"

"Apa? bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal itu"

"Hya kau Monsoo apakah kau sudah gila, kau masih muda kan jadi aku akan bertanya kepadamu mengapa kau ingin menonton hal seperti itu"

"Hyung…" menutup telephonenya.

Nada dering ponsel L berbunyi, di layar ponselnya tertulis MOONSOO mamanggil. Ia segera menggeser ponsel layar sentuhnya, dan mengangkat teleponnya "Wae, apakah ka…"

"Aku TEMUKAN ponsel itu" dengan tegas adiknya menjawab.

"Whattt!"

"Jadi, kembalikan kaset itu!" nut,nut,nut sekarang Moonsoo yang menutup ponselnya terlebih dahulu, mencoba membalas dendam. L diam mematung, tak lama ia tersadar kembali dan cepat-cepat menaruh ponselnya di saku. Kemudian ia berlari menuju ke istana, tapi Myungsoo menyadari sesuatu bahwa ia sedang memegang buku pribadi Daniel di tangan kirinya dengan terpaksa langkahnya terhenti.

PLOP, sesuatu terjatuh dari buku yang ia pegang, tanpa pandang bulu ia langsung mengambilnya. "HUH" kini ia terkejut dan setelahnya ekspresinya berubah drastis melihat sebuah foto polaroid tersebut.

Myungsoo menyelipkan foto itu ke buku lagi, ia berfikir jika ia kembali ke istana maka harus ada alasan ia kesana, tak lama ponselnya berdering lagi, ia disuruh Managernya untuk segera ke agensi untuk latihan karena sebentar lagi mereka akan tampil. Myungsoo mencari nomor kontak di ponselnya dan langsung menelepon. "Moonsoo aku tunggu di luar agensi sekarang, jangan lupa bawa ponselnya!." jelas L sakarstik

Myungsoo segera berjalan menuju agensi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia latihan dengan giat, meninggalkan buku penting itu di kursi yang tak jauh dari ruang latihan. "Kita istirahat" Sang leader memberi perintah, Dongwoo yang melihat buku di kursi merasa aneh. "Ini apa ?, apakah ini punya..." Myungsoo sembari berjalan menuju keluar segera mengambil buku itu dari tangan Dongwoo "Aku akan kembali sesegera mungkin"

"Hya Myungso ya! kembali kita belum selesai latihan" teriak sang leader sebelum L melesat pergi meninggalkan ambang pintu.

Moonsoo sudah menunggu 30 menit di depan agensi "That Hyung Jeongmal, Micyeosoo!" lama-kelamaan Moonsoo gerah juga.

"Handphone" Myungsoo muncul di balik tembok.

"HAH" Adiknya terkejut, sejak kapan kakaknya ada di belakangnya. Sebelum memberikan ponsel yang dimaksud L, Moonsoo menariknya kembali lalu meminta persyaratan "Kasetnya..."

"Listen Moonsoo, jika aku kesana tanpa alasan itu aneh" jawab L dengan muka datar.

"Ara!" Moonsoo mengangkat wajahnya tak terima.

"Bisa kau taruh ini di laci meja ku" Buku yang Myungsoo pegang sekarang segera ia berikan kepada adiknya, tiga langkah berjalan kembali ke ruang latihan ia terhenti karena ia yakin adiknya pasti penasaran maka mulutnya segera ia buka untuk mengintrupsi "Moonsoo-ah!" Moonsoo yang mulai membuka cover bukunya langsung tersentak dan tak melanjutkan acara intip-mengintipnya.

Myungsoo kembali ke dorm, semua member termasuk adiknya merasa aneh dengan sikap Myungsoo 'Apakah ia Badmood! Aku tidak ingin tau menau then' itu yang terpampang di fikiran mereka.

Besoknya Infinite konser, konser mereka berjalan dengan lancar tetapi tidak dengan Myungsoo karena kakinya terkilir sehingga kakinya harus dibalut perban. Malampun tiba 11.25 P.M, setelah konser, L mengunjungi istana untuk memberikan ponsel Daniel dengan satu kakinya yang sedikit menggesek lantai.

Ia mencoba untuk terlihat di depan Daniel pada saat itu maka yang dilakukannya adalah sembunyi-sembunyi dengan wajah dinginnya, untungnya seorang pelayan cantik dengan hanboknya berada di pintu kamar Daniel jadi L bisa menitipkannya sambil bertanya perihal tuan mengerikan yang super menyebalkan dan terus menjejal pikirannya sampai saat ini "Dimana Daniel?" sambil memberikan ponsel Daniel kepada pelayan, L celingak-celinguk, tidak ada ekspresi lain di wajahnya selain terlihat bodoh.

"Tuan pergi ke Amerika untuk menjalani pemotretan terakhir" jawab pelayan itu merekahkan senyum andalannya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang!" L tak memperdulikan dan hanya bersikap datar.

"Apakah kau yakin tuan muda? Kurasa pintu istana sudah ditutup" sang pelayan mulai heran dan segera memperingatkan.

"Apa? tetapi ini baru jam..." Pembicaraan L terputus ketika mendengar pintu gerbang tertutup, suara jam berdering dan lampu mulai di matikan "Mengapa aku harus terjebak disini" dengan wajah menyesalnya L merengek tak sudi.

Pada akhirnya L memutuskan untuk bermalam setelah pelayan wanita tadi memberinya saran agar L tinggal untuk satu malam lalu pelayan itu mengantar L ke sebuah kamar lalu meninggalkan L setelah membereskan beberapa barang yang dikira berantakan.

L mulai bingung dan merasa aneh karena di dalam kamar yang akan ditempatinya ada dua tempat tidur yang terpisah, yang satu berwarna merah dan satunya berwarna putih. L memutuskan untuk tidur di kasur yang berwarna putih karena ia sangat menyukainya.

TBC


	5. And Something Lost

Pada jam 3 pagi Daniel pulang, ia menuju ke kamar ditemani Zain sambil berbincang dengan pelayan kamar. Pelayan kamar menceritakan bahwa L datang ke istana untuk mengembalikan ponsel dan memutuskan untuk bermalam karena pintu sudah di kunci. Daniel meminta Zain dan pelayan yang mendampinginya agar tidak mendampinginya lagi ketika ia menuju ke kamar yang ditempati L.

Daniel membuka pintu kamar, dan disana ia melihat L yang tertidur lelap dengan tubuh yang menghadap ke barat dengan kaki yang sedikit tertekuk tanpa menggunakan selimut. Daniel melepaskan jasnya dan mengambil handuk sambil menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dan memutuskan untuk memakai celana panjang saja.

Tanpa baju tidurnya dalam keadaan topless ia berjalan mengambil selimut di lemari. Ia tidur di kasur yang berwarna merah ketika itu tetapi kasur yang menjadi favoritnya sekarang terasa hampa, tidurnya pun menjadi tidak nyaman, sampai-sampai detik jarum jam pun terdengar keras ditelinganya, jangan tanya siapa yang salah.

Daniel perlahan bangkit sambil mengambil selimutnya yang berwarna merah dan berjalan menuju kasur yang berwarna putih, disanalah L yang tertidur berpindah menghadap selatan. Daniel perlahan menaiki ranjang dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti L dan dirinya agar tidak kedinginan. Daniel yang awalnya menghadap punggung L ketika L bergerak tanpa sadar dan beralih kembali ke arah barat, telah menyebabkan keduanya dalam posisi yang berhadapan sekarang. Keduanya dalam keadaan mata terpejam. Mata Daniel perlahan membuka, setelah meyadari adanya pergerakan, ia menatap Myungsoo selama beberapa detik lalu beralih mencium bibirnya dengan satu kecupan singkat.

000

Pagi pun tiba L terbangun dengan posisi berhadapan dengan Daniel yang memeluk-nya. L tidak terkejut akan itu karena ia tau bahwa Daniel adalah tunangannya, L mencoba untuk bangkit tetapi Daniel mencoba untuk tidak melepaskan pelukannya dengan gerakan wajar agar Myungso tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah sadar, L perlahan melepaskan tangan Daniel dan Daniel akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskannya.

Ia ingat bahwa ia harus mengambil kaset dan kaset itu ia taruh di laci pada saat ia mengembalikan. Myungsoo melihat kearah Daniel, ia mengecek aman atau tidak jika ia mengambilnya, setelah dirasa Daniel masih tertidur L bergegas mengambil kaset itu dan pergi dari sana.

Daniel terbangun pada saat pintu tertutup dan sedikit kecewa, Daniel tidak tau saat Myungsoo mengambil kaset karena ia menutup matanya dan Myungsoo sangat hati-hati ketika mengambilnya, tapi Daniel mendengar sedikit suara gertakan walaupun ia tak tau darimana suara itu berasal. Daniel dengan lemasnya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mandi.

Zain mempersiapkan seragam Daniel yang akan digunakan saat kerja dan ia membantu Daniel memakaikan jasnya. Zain terlebih dahulu menuju ke bagasi mobil dan mengendarainya menuju ke depan rumah. Sementara Daniel, setelah ia bersiap, ia membuka laci yang di dalamnya terdapat buku berharga yang ia simpan. 'Huh, tidak ada' Daniel sedikit mengacak isi laci, tapi tetap saja buku itu tidak ditemukan. Daniel yakin ia hanya menaruh buku tersebut di dalam laci dan jika buku itu hilang maka buku tersebut telah diambil orang. Daniel tidak punya waktu untuk menemukan buku itu, dengan terpaksa ia segera menuju ke depan rumah.

Zain membuka pintu mobil, Daniel terlihat sibuk saat memasuki mobil, dalam perjalanan menuju ke kantor Daniel merasa hidupnya hampa tanpa seseorang yang mendampinginya ia mengingat masa lalu ketika ia bersama dengan pacarnya yang sangat ceria dan selalu membuatnya senang. Buku yang telah ia simpan telah hilang, ia berfikir keras siapa yang mengambil buku tersebut. Tak lama Daniel mengingat sebuah kotak hitam yang ia simpan hingga kini, ia ingat betul benda itu terjatuh ketika Myungsoo berlari, tapi hingga saat ini ia enggan mengembalikannya, entah mengapa hatinya berkata begitu.

000

Sebelum buku Daniel hilang

L sangat bahagia ketika pesawat mendarat ke tempat yang akan diadakan konser Infinite, ia tidak sabar untuk mengelilingi beberapa tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi. Konser Infinite berlangsung dengan lancar, setelah konser para member mengunjungi beberapa tempat untuk membeli buah tangan. L yang begitu periang mencoba beberapa topi dan kacamata di sebuah toko. Ketika disana ia melihat sesuatu yang membuat matanya tidak berpaling, ia membungkusnya dengan kotak kado yang berwarna hitam dan diikat dengan pita merah. Seperti sebuah hadiah yang sangat spesial yang akan diberikan oleh seseorang yang mendampinginya di masa lalu. "Hal yang teringat dimasa lalu hanyalah kenangan sesuatu yang akan terjadi di masa depan adalah misteri" monolog L pada dirinya sendiri.

000

Myungsoo mengingat sesuatu yang hilang dari saku celananya setelah ia pulang dari istana, sesegera mungkin ia menuju rumahnya. Ia segera mengecek pakaian bersih dan kotor.

"Ibu, kau melihat sebuah kotak hitam di kantung celana ku?" mengurak-ngurak pakaian-pakaian kotor yang hendak dicuci.

"Myungsoo, aku tidak tau, CEPAT BERESKAN JIKA KAU SUDAH SELESAI HUH atau kau yang akan mencucinya" jawab sang omma gemas.

Setelah pencariannya dirasa cukup ia beralih ke kamarnya, tapi tetap saja benda yang ia maksud tidak di temukannya. "Dimana aku menyimpannya?." Tak lama adiknya lewat di depannya, membuatnya teringat akan handphone Daniel yang Moonsoo temukan. "Moonsoo-a" memanggil nama adiknya yang menghambur menuju tangga.

"Huh?" menghentikan pergerakan secara cepat sambil menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Dimana kau menemukan handphone Daniel?" dengan gerakan cepat berjalan mendekati sang adik.

"Taksi" tanpa berfikir adiknya menjawab seperti mencontereng soal Pilihan Ganda.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan?" tanya L secepat yang ia bisa.

Dengan tangan kanan yang ditempatkan di bawah dagu, pose berfikir adiknya menjawab "Um That time, aku memata-mataimu tetapi kehilangan jejak ketika seseorang dalam taksi memanggil namaku, itu adalah kakak kelasku ternyata. Tak sengaja aku melihat ke kursi belakang dan di sana tergeletak ponsel, lalu kuambil... ku tanya kakak kelasku tapi dia tidak tau punya siapa, aku langsung beranggapan kalau kau yang menjatuhkannya."

"Apakah kau lihat kotak hitam disana?" L memijat pelipisnya setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang adiknya yang tidak mudah dimengerti.

"Sepertinya tidak ada... Yah kau banyak sekali masalah huh Hyung" Moonsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang anat gatal karena tidak keramas. Setelah ia berbincang dan diinterograsi kakaknya, suasana menjadi hening jadi Moonsoo memutuskan untuk segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan kakaknya menuju ke kamarnya.

Tak lama ponsel Myungsoo bergetar dalam saku celananya disana tertera panggilan Daniel di layar ponselnya, ia segera mengangkatnya, yang disebrang segera mengeluarkan suara tnapa jeda "Bisa kau datang ke istana, kau akan ikut aku pemotretan."

"Michyeosoo, aku harus beker..." nut-nut-nut lagi-lagi sambungan teleponnya dimatikan, hati kecil Myungsoo berkata 'dia benar-benar tidak peduli huh!' yang diarahkan pada tuam tammpan tak berperikemanusiaan, Myungsoo melirik handphonenya dengan wajah iba.

Myungsoo, tetaplah akan menjadi Myungsoo yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dengan hasil jerih payah sendiri daripada kesenangan untuk dirinya sendiri karena diajak orang lain. Dengan rasa putus asa yang terus dibawanya karena tidak menemukan barang yang ia cari, Myungsoo segera menuju ke agensi, ya walaupun di perjalanan ia harus membeli es krim terlebih dahulu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Ia kini telah sampai di depan ruang latihan dan segera mengganti sepatunya, dengan es krim yang ia taruh di mulutnya ia menalikan sepatu ketsnya, ketika itu pintu utama ruang latihan bergeser dan terbuka dengan sempurna. L segera memalingkan pandangannya ke arah atas untuk melihat siapa yang menggeser pintu tersebut. Al hasil matanya terbelakak sempurna ketika wajah Daniel terpantul di iris coklatnya.

"Kau ternyata ada disini huh ?", L membiarkan es krimnya terjatuh hingga menyentuh lantai putih yang bersih. Ketika es krimnya jatuh mengenai baju, kulitnya merasakan dingin dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu jatuh dari mulutnya.

"Aish" Myungsoo segera berdiri dan membersihkan es krim yang jatuh ke bajunya dengan menggosokan baju dengan tangannya. Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, Myungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang ada dihadapannya "Aku tak bisa ikut, aku harus..."

"Kita bisa Myungsoo!" manajer hyungnya yang berkata begitu, diikuti semua member yang sudah bersiap dengan koper karena mereka akan liburan, mereka semua berada tepat dibelakang Daniel.

"Hyung?Bukankah kita minggu depan live di salah satu acara televisi" Myungsoo bertanya pada sang leader untuk mencegah mereka semua pergi

"Maaf Myungsoo tapi kita butuh liburan, akhir-akhir ini kita juga sudah lama tidak liburan karena minim pasokan uang dan untungnya Daniel mengajak kami. Acara di stasiun tv kan minggu depan, sementara untuk liburan ini kita hanya butuh waktu 3 hari, jadi kita masih bisa latihan selama 4 hari ke depan dan kurasa itu cukup"

"Bukankah kau akan menjalani pemotretan, jika kita ikut, kita hanya akan mengganggu kegiatanmu" L memicingkan matanya ke orang yang ada di hadapannya, sementara para member + manajer hyung-nya tertunduk lemas.

"Kurasa tidak" Daniel memberi penjelasan, si manajer dan semua member langsung senyum-senyum ga jelas "karena aku menjalani pemotretan hanya satu hari, dan sisanya..."

Belum sempat Daniel berbicara, kata-katanya sudah ditimbrung dengan manajer Myungsoo "Tentu ia habiskan untuk liburan dengan mu!." L terlihat kesal plus bingung dengan perkataan itu, sampai-sampai jidatnya berkerut. Si manajer dan semua member berjalan keluar melewati mereka berdua menuju ke mobil, itu artinya mereka memberi waktu kepada L dan Daniel untuk bicara.

"I can't go with you, aku belum ijin dengan orang tuaku terlebih lagi aku belum mengemas barang bawaan ku" L mencoba untuk mencari-cari alasan agar ia tidak ikut "Sebenarnya sebelum kemari aku sudah kerumahmu untuk menemuimu tapi kau tidak ada di rumah, lalu orang tuamu memberitahu kalau kau ada disini. Aku sudah mengatakan kepada orang tuamu bahwa kau akan ke Jepang untuk menemaniku menjalani pemotretan dan orang tuamu memberi ijin kepadaku untuk membawamu liburan, barangmu juga sudah terkemas disini" Daniel menunjukan koper yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Why i must go there?" tanya L singkat dan jelas, tanpa bertele-tele atau mengucapkan embel-embel tak pasti.

"Well, Aboji yang merencanakan liburan ini, dia ingin kita menghadiri festival yang dianjurkan untuk sepasang kekasih."

"Pernyataanmu membuatku mual mendengarnya" L membalikan tubuhnya dan hendak berjalan pergi, tapi tangan Daniel berhasil meraih lengan kanannya dan membawanya untuk jatuh ke dalam tubuh Daniel. Posisi mereka sekarang bukan berpelukan secara berhadapan, tetapi Daniel memeluk punggung L dengan tangannya yang tadi menarik lengan L yang sekarang beralih menjadi memblock L keluar dari pelukannya.

"Aku tau kau mengetahui rahasiaku, tentang beberapa gadis yang pernah aku tiduri dan salah satunya..." L langsung menolak dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan yang telah berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Hal itu berhasil dilakukannya dan sekarang pandangannya tertuju langsung pada wajah Daniel, ia dengan jelas melihat seringaian kecil yang terhias dibibir Daniel, "Gwanchana" tanya Daniel tanpa memerlukan jawaban dari seseorang yang telah memandangnya sinis dengan mulut bergetar.

000

Mendengar perkataan yang Daniel utarakan membuat L teringat semua gadis yang pernah datang ke istana dan semuanya memiliki karakteristik yang berbeda. L juga ingat ketika wanita pujaannya datang ke istana pada saat ayahnya Daniel sudah pulang, mereka berpapasan di gerbang depan, yang mengetahui hal itu hanya L, wanita yang ia kagumi tidak menyadarinya. Puncaknya L menangkap basah Daniel sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita yang L sukai di ruang buku ketika ia mencari letak kamar mandi di istana, L sontak melebarkan kedua matanya lalu memalingkan wajah secara refleks.

TBC


	6. Holiday Make Me Sick

Daniel menggunakan pesawat pribadi untuk pergi ke Jepang, maka penumpang yang ada disana hanyalah anggota infinite termasuk Myungsoo, dan Daniel. Manager Hyung tidak jadi ikut karena ia di telepon oleh atasannya soal pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dan belum terselesaikan, jadi yang bisa dilakukan Manager Hyung hanyalah menangis di dorm yang sepi, "Mungkin ini balasan untuk orang yang suka mengubah jam tangan dan menyetujui sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang bersangkutan" pikir L.

Myungsoo yang terus saja melihat jendela, semua member infinite yang berseru senang menaiki pesawat sambil bernyanyi dan menari-nari kecuali sang leader yang duduk di kursi tengah pesawat terus saja berdecak dan mengatakan hal yang mereka lakukan memalukan, tak lupa Daniel yang tertidur di kursi depan pesawat.

Sunggyu sang leader melihat ke arah kursi Myungsoo yang berada tepat di sebelahnya karena ia sangat tenang dan perubahan air muka Myungsoo yang begitu badmood terlihat jelas terpantul di matanya tak lupa bibirnya yang mengerucut. Sang leader mencoba bercakap dengannya, walaupun ia tau Myungsoo akan menjawab singkat tapi tetap saja sebagai leader sejati ia harus mensuport semua member yang mengalami frustasi baik dalam pekerjaan maupun masalah pribadi.

"Hya Myungsoo ya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku huh, jika ada masalah ceritakan saja semuanya padaku, mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu. Jangan kau pendam sendiri!" dengan nada bersemangat Sunggyu berkata.

Myungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, ia juga memijat memijat pelipisnya, tangan kanannya kini berpangku pada lengan kursi. "Aku tidak yakin kau dapat menyelesaikannya, karena kau sudah melakukan kesalahan Hyung."

Kini gantian Sunggyu yang mengerutkan dahinya, karena tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Myungsoo "Memang aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sunggyu.

Myungsoo berdecak kesal karena sang leader tidak mengerti juga dengan apa yang telah disetujui sang leader adalah sebuah kesalahan dan musibah besar untuk Myungsoo "Mengapa kau menerima penawaran Daniel?"

Tanpa jeda setelah Myungsoo bertanya, Sunggyu segera menjawab dengan senyum aneh yang menghias di bibir "Tentu saja, bukankah itu yang kita tungg... u" nadanya merendah, Sunggyu menoleh ke arah Myungsoo yang memperhatikannya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, "Apakah yang kulakukan adalah masalahmu" Sunggyu tersenyum miris.

"Gwanchana Hyung, kita tak bisa mengembalikan keadaan bukan" Myungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kembali, melihat ke arah luar jendela, sepertinya mereka sudah sampai karena pesawat mulai landai.

Para anggota infinite kecuali Myungsoo, telah berbondong-bondong keluar dari pesawat dengan tas besar yang didalamnya terdapat barang-barang yang dibutuhkan saat berlibur. Myungsoo masih bergelut dengan tasnya yang ada ditempat penyimpanan barang yang terletak di atas kursi penumpang, tidak kunjung jatuh ke tangannya sementara tubuhnya sedari tadi berjinjit-jinjit karena tak bisa menggapainya.

Daniel membereskan file-file berkas perusahaan MLRo di kursi paling belakang lalu ia berjalan melewati Myungsoo dengan tujuan keluar dari pesawat, tapi pandangan matanya yang sebelumnya melihat Myungsoo yang masih saja berguming dengan tasnya yang hampir jatuh, membuat ia berjalan lambat, tak lama "BRAK" "Ah... hidungku" terdengar suara Myungsoo tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia segera memaling dan matanya menangkap tubuh Myungsoo yang sudah menyentuh lantai.

Myungsoo mengutuk sebuah kotak kayu dengan tinggi 15cm, lebarnya 5cm yang telah jatuh tepat mengenai hidungnya, hal itu membuatnya memenjamkan mata dan terhoyong ke belakang sehingga ia terjatuh. "Aish merepotkan sekali."

"Danie..." dengan suara lantang seorang wanita yang terbilang lugu memasuki pesawat, membuat L sedikit tersentak, ia mencoba untuk tidak menoleh sedikitpun, lalu L bangun dari duduknya dan membereskan barang bawaannya. "Mengapa kau lama sekali?" L yang berjalan maju tak bisa menolak melihat pemandangan romantis yang tidak ingin ia lihat akhir-akhir ini, wanita itu merangkul telapak tangan kanan Daniel dan Daniel hanya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya. L hanya bisa menunduk untuk mengalihkan pandangan sampai kedua insan yang sedang berlovey-dovey tidak tertangkap matanya lagi, sebelumnya ia sudah mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dengan earphone yang sudah terpasang di kedua telinganya, jadi sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah memencet layar. Ia membuka ikon music lalu memutar lagu Little Mix berjudul Secret Love Song, lagu ini sangat pas di dengar olehnya dengan suasana hati gundah yang terus bersarang dalam dirinya.

000

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Hotel, tepatnya di lantai paling bawah tempat resepsionis, Myungsoo masih terdiam, dan seorang wanita yang sebelumnya bersama Daniel kini sudah tidak ada lagi karena ia ada urusan penting jadi ia harus pergi. Sebelum pergi wanita itu melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah ceria sambil berlari menjauhi orang yang ia sukai tak lupa berucap "Selamat Tinggal Danie..." Myungsoo yang memikirkan hal itu sedari tadi hanya bisa termenung sedih, walaupun sebenarnya ia seharusnya tak menjalin hubungan dengan Daniel, hingga tibalah saatnya batinnya berucap "Mungkin perasaanku... ANI" dan hal itu hanya ia tanggapi dengan menggelengan kepala untuk menyadarkan diri dari ketidakwarasan yang menimpanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Daniel membalikkan badannya setelah menerima 4 kunci kamar berbentuk kartu dari resepsionis yang telah tertaruh di tangannya. Myungsoo yang melihat tatapan Daniel yang hendak menjelaskan sesuatu membuatnya segera melepaskan salah satu earphonenya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama pernyataan yang hendak Daniel ucapkan. Sang leader yang melihat gerak-gerik Daniel yang menatapnya, segera mengintrupsi para member yang asik sendiri "CINGU DEUL, MINTA PERHATIANNYA" para member akhirnya diam dan menaruh perhatiannya pada sang leader tapi sang leader mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Daniel telah sehingga secara tak langsung mengode para member agar memperhatikan sesuatu yang akan Daniel sampaikan.

"Satu kamar terdapat 2 kamar tidur, jadi 2 orang menempati satu kamar"

Sang leader tersenyum dan ia langsung menyambar satu kunci yang berada di tangan Daniel "Aku dengan Woohyun", Hoya yang merupakan member tertua akhirnya mengambil kunci kedua "Aku dengan Sungjong." Sungyeol akhirnya maju terakhir karena ia lebih muda dibanding dua Hyungdeulnya hanya bisa mengumpat dan berdecih karena tak ada pilihan selain sekamar dengan Dongwoo, rupanya ia tak terima dengan hal itu dan hanya bisa cemberut lalu dengan langkah cepat berjalan menuju kamar yang akan ditempatinya.

Tinggal L yang tertinggal dan ketika ia berjalan maju hendak mengambil kunci terakhir yang ada di tangan Daniel, Daniel menutup telapak tangannya. L terkejut sekaligus bingung karena raihan tangannya yang sudah mendekati kunci terakhir sia-sia, "Kita satu kamar" perkataan Daniel memekik pita suara Myungsoo, hal itu membuatnya menganga dan tak bisa berkata apapun selain terdiam di tempat karena jawaban telah terpampang jelas.

Setelah Daniel berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi L, L segera menyusul dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit di percepat dan segera mengambil lengan Daniel dari belakang mencoba untuk meminta penjelasan. "Apa maksudmu?" dahinya kini berkerut menunggu jawaban, Daniel segera membalikkan tubuhnya, L melepaskan tangannya, lalu berkata dengan nada rendah sambil menatap Daniel tajam "bukankah kau akan bersama wanita itu?."

Daniel yang sedari tadi memperhatikan beberapa mata-mata yang bersembunyi akhirnya mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada L dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke L dan hendak mendekapnya sambil berbisik, tetapi reaksi spontan yang di lakukan L malah membiarkan langkahnya mundur ke belakang menjauhi Daniel. Ya L ingin menjaga jarak karena terkadang ia takut jika saja jantungnya akan menang ketika berdebat dengan perasaan sakit yang sebelumnya telah beberapa kali menyerang lubuk hatinya.

Dan hal itu membuat Daniel gerang akan sikap Myungsoo. Ia menarik tangan Myungsoo dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan yang akan mereka tinggali untuk 3 hari 2 malam. Setelah sampai di depan pintu Daniel memasukkan kartu berbentuk kotaknya ke lubang kunci dan tak perlu menunggu lama pintu itu langsung terbuka, Daniel dengan sedikit kasar mendorong Myungsoo ke dalamnya.

Myungsoo hanya terdiam menjauhi langkah Daniel yang berjalan maju mendekatinya hingga sampailah langkah kaki Myungsoo terhenti ketika punggungnya menyentuh dinding dan Daniel yang menyeka kedua tangannya untuk menghalangi Myungsoo menjauhinya lagi.

Daniel menatap tajam ke manik mata Myungsoo yang sedikit berair, Daniel membuang nafas kasar sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan "Jika kau terus seperti ini kau akan membuat kita terjebak lebih lama lagi di sini" Daniel segera menurunkan kedua tangannya yang menyentuh dinding lalu berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mengambil tas mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Myungsoo yang sedikit terisak dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, Myungsoo yang menyadari hal itu segera menyeka air mata yang telah membasahi kedua pipinya dengan jari-jari mungilnya, agar tidak membekas dan diketahui oleh Daniel.

Myungsoo berjalan lunglai memasuki lebih dalam ruangan yang akan ia tinggali, kini dimatanya terpantul sebuah tempat tidur kingsize untuk 2 orang dengan seprai berwarna putih, warna favorit Myungsoo, sebenarnya Myungsoo agak bingung, soalnya tadi Daniel mengatakan akan ada 2 tempat tidur tetapi yang dilihatnya kini hanya satu, tak ingin ambil pusing Myungsoo tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, toh mereka sudah tunangan bukan. Biasanya jika rekreasi Myungsoo lenih memilih untuk jalan-jalan diluar daripada berada di hotel namun entah mengapa sekarang kakinya menolak berjalan lebih jauh lagi karena terlalu lelah dengan situasinya hari ini yang tampak begitu kacau ditambah pernyataan Daniel yang Myungsoo tidak mengerti, Myungsoo memutuskan untuk berbaring dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang semakin rapuh.

Daniel akhirnya bisa tenang karena mata-mata ayahnya yang mengikuti mereka berdua sudah tidak ada sekarang, mata-mata ayahnya yang Daniel sadari keberadaannnya telah mengikuti mereka berdua sejak sampai di bandara dan Myungsoo tidak menyadari hal itu karena terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya. Sekarang Daniel berkesimpuh membawa 1 koper besar yang berisi barang-barang mereka berdua, Daniel sedikit terkejut ketika dia sampai di tempat tidur, terlihat Myungsoo dengan dahi berkerutnya dari kejauhan mata memandang. Daniel sangat tidak tau apa yang mengganggu pemikiran L, melihat L seperti itu membuatnya melangkah menjauh dari kamar dan menuju ke bar untuk menghilangkan penat.

000

L terbangun dari tidurnya dan tak mendapati seorang pun dalam kamarnya, lalu ia beranjak menyegarkan tubuhnya yang mulai lengket karena keringat. Sekarang bajunya berganti menjadi kemeja putih yang kebesaran dan celana jeans biru, ia melangkah keluar balkon, melihat malam tak berbintang lalu memperhatikan aktivitas orang banyak di bawah sana.

Secara tak sengaja matanya menatap sepasang kekasih yang amat bahagia berjalan sambil menikmati es krim, tiba-tiba mereka berhenti berjalan ketika sang laki-laki menyadari pasangan perempuannya meninggalkan jejak eskrim manis di sela bibirnya, maka ia menjilat es krim itu dengan lidahnya dan diakhir mereka berciuman hangat. Myungsoo hanya menatap iri, dengan senyum menyungging. Dan tak lama Myungsoo terkejut ketika pintu apartemen dibuka dengan paksa sehingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman, ketika ia mencoba mengecek siapa yang datang, ia hanya dapat menatap bingung seorang wanita yang dilihatnya di pesawat tengah memapah Daniel dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Ah, untung saja kau disini, bisa kau bantu aku membawanya ketempat tidur, ia berat sekali" tawar si wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum, sepertinya L mulai memaklumi sifat Daniel dan menerima dengan baik beberapa wanita yang Daniel gandeng untuk menemaninya, ya memang awalnya L sangat menutup hatinya, tapi bila difikir-fikir tidak semua wanita nakal kan?.

"Mmm..., biar aku saja" L mengambil salah satu lengan Daniel lalu ia taruh di belakang lehernya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu" dengan senyum ragu wanita tersebut beranjak pergi.

"Gwaenchanna., terimakasih telah membawanya" L langsung membungkuk, ketika wanita di depannya memberi salam perpisahan. 'sungguh merepotkan' ralat pernyataan L di ucapan berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya. Ia membawa Daniel ke tempat tidur dengan susah payah, secara Daniel merupakan pria idaman kaum hawa dengan tubuh ideal, ber-abs, dan kekar. Tiba-tiba saja Daniel memberontak, ia menggebrakan tubuh L tepat di tembok, membuat sang pemilik tubuh mengerang kesakitan.

"Myungsoo-ah" suara Daniel mengintrupsi Myungsoo tengah mempersiapkan death glarenya yang telah ia persiapkan untuk mengadu marah kepada orang di depannya, tapi rencananya gagal pada saat Daniel menempelkan dengan lembut bibirnya tepat di bibir Myungsoo yang hendak terbuka dan selanjutnya entah mengapa L terbawa suasana menikmati posisinya dengan bertahan untuk beberapa detik lamanya.

Besoknya L tengah bersiap dengan baju rekreasi berwarna putih se-siku dipadu kain kecil kuning yang diikatkan di kerah sehingga terbentuk V terbalik.

Daniel dengan baju kasualnya telah menerima panggilan dari Zain yang menyarankan beberapa wisata unik di Jepang namun di akhir, Zain bungkam pada saat Daniel mengeluarkan pernyataan yang akan ia sampaikan pada Myungsoo. Daniel mengakhiri panggilan tepat pada saat seseorang membuka pintu mobil.

Myungsoo menutup pintu mobil lalu menaruh tas punggungnya di jok belakang sambil berkata "Kajja."

Sebelum Daniel menancap gas ia berkata "Kita akan pergi ke festival Tanabata di Sendai setelah pemotretan, itu permintaan Ayah" yang diakhiri dengan wajah L yang berseri-seri, berbeda dengan tanggapan pertama L saat diaajak kesana, sekarang ia malah kegirangan sampai-sampai tubuhnya hampir melompat keluar mobil jika ia tidak menahan nafasnya.

TBC

-From: SunAeBi-

Akhirnya reader, Ue bisa comeback juga setelah bertapa dengan tulisan gaje, couple Myungsoo, Daniel yang diidam-idamkan. Terus ikutin kisah ini OK, UE masih dalam tahap penulisan next chapter, jadi pending sebentar dan semoga aja bisa update sampe ending. Doa-kan saja.


End file.
